Kingdom Keepers in Real Life
by immajesusfreak
Summary: So...this is a story about a teenage girl who is a huge kingdom keeper fan and wishes with all her might that she, too would be a kingdom keeper. But, once she finally is one, will she regret it? All rights about Kingdom Keepers go to Ridley Pearson. :) Hope you enjoy, and please leave nice reviews; no bad language or inappropriate words please.
1. The wish and the trouble

So, there I was... In bed reading Ridley Pearson's _Kingdom Keepers _Series_. __Wow,_ I can't help thinking to myself. _How amazing it would be to be them! Battling_

_ Otks, experiencing adventure, and action at every corner! Man, I wish I had more adventure in my life... _I looked up from my book and stared out the window. The

sky was dark, barely lit up with stars. "_I...I wish I was a Kingdom Keeper._" I think just to hear myself speaking the words out loud. _Man, how crazy am I? I mean,_

_ seriously, I am talking to the stars... But, then again..._ I looked hopefully out of the window. _There might be a possibility that it could work..._"Chloe! It's already

eight o' clock. Your friends will be waiting for you if you don't go ahead and go!"my mom interrupts my thoughts as she calls from downstairs. _Ugh... I completely _

_forgot __about Alexis's birthday sleep over party. Alexis is my arch enemy and will forever stay that way because of what she did to me. _"Chloe! You are going to be

late if you don't get your but down here." _And my mom was best friends with her mom, so... "_Chloe Angelica Williams!" my mom screams. "Coming!" I reply half

heartily. I grab my overnight bag, pet my cat, Fluffy, and glance at the stars one more time before I go down the stairs to see my mom's stressed out face.

"Chloe, what am I going to do with you?!" my mom practically yells in my face. I blink back a few tears and continue walking down the stairs and out to the

garage where my mom's Chevy was waiting. My mom catches up and we get in the truck not saying a word. We drive in silence for a while, but my mom is the

first to break it. "Chloe, you know how much this means to me," she says, "I promised my mother, before she died, that I would raise you to be-" I cut her off

as I finish for her, "A social, fun-loving, sweet and caring woman. But, in order to do that, you need my cooperation and blah blah blah, but you already know

that you will **never** have my cooperation because it is **MY LIFE**. Your mom was a control freak and she controlled your life, but I am not going to let you control

mine!" I yell in her face. "Sounds like someone's being selfish." she said in the baby tone that she knew I hated. "Mom! You know that I...wha-wha what?" I

say as I notice my mom's eye color. Suddenly I realize that we weren't going in the direction to Alexis's house... We were going to Disney World. "Oh my

gosh...um...I gotta go to the bathroom can you drop me off at the nearest gas station?" "Sure sweetie." my mom

replies with a look on her face I have never seen. And my mom **never **calls me "sweetie".

* * *

Interesting Fact: I used my first name and then did a play on words for the middle name and the last name. Williams/Willa and Angelica/Angelo :) You'll have to

read the rest to see how it relates... And review please! I need my ideas! Give me ideas! I can't do long chapters or chapters at all if you don't

review! Please people... it won't hurt you one bit...


	2. Hyperventilating and a Stranger

Chloe's Pov

15 minutes later...

Oh_ my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! _I keep on hearing these words twirl around in my mind. _My mom is an Otk_! _And Otks are bad, bad, bad! _My mom/Otk spy

dropped me off at a gas station that had only one working light, a strange cashier, and a see through window. I couldn't believe that of all gas stations she

had to pick this one! We passed by many other ones, but nooo it haaaaaad to be thiiiiis oooonnneee! _Chloe! Keep it __together you are hyperventilating! Great now_

_I'm __scolding myself! Maybe I need to have a better social life like my mom said... My mom is an Otk! Oh my gosh! _I could barely focus on anything when suddenly

an idea hit me. Literally. "Ouch!" I yell as someone throws me on the hard, cold floor. "Chloe, stay down. I'll tell you everything later." came the harsh reply

from a stranger in a dark hoody and black jeans that seemed sort of familiar. I tried to fit the pieces together, but honestly I am not that great at thinking at

night. My head gets all fuzzy and makes me feel dizzy if I try to focus on something for to long. Thud! _What was that!?_ "Okay, look here's the plan we crawl our

way to the back and make a run for the woods on the other side of the building. Once there I'll try to fill you in on what's happening." said the stranger. We

both crawled and squirmed until we finally reached the exit. By that time I could hear my mom's truck door slam and footsteps approaching. "Yikes! We have

got to get out of here now!" I whisper/ yell. "I know, this way. Follow me and stay close. Oh, and whatever you do...Don't look back." I did exactly as I was told

and soon ended up in a camp site where the stranger made a fire. "Thanks." I reply still shaken up by what had just happened. I slowly look up from my hot

chocolate in my hands as I take in the stranger's profile. He was a little taller than me, had a pretty muscular build, and looked about my age. "Who are you?" I

manage to finally ask. "Chloe,"he says, "Don't you remember me?" He slowly takes his hood off and I see a familiar sight. "Sawyer!"

* * *

He slowly takes off his hood to reveal a face I once saw years ago. He had cute, spiky, light brown hair, a mischievous smile, and the most amazing brown eyes

I've ever seen. He was my crush in 4th grade before he moved. I never really knew if he liked me back, so this was a kinda awkward moment. "Sawyer!" I

manage to squeak out. By that time my voice had gone dry, but if he would say anything about it then I would simply blame it on the late hour. I walk up to

him and give him a big hug hoping that it would help make up for the awkwardness, and thankfully it did. "So, how has it been lately?" I ask lamely attempting

to start a conversation. Thankfully he didn't seem to notice the tense atmosphere as he began to talk about his school, new house, and his annoying sisters. I

had to laugh. It was like old times. He stopped talking and suddenly looked at me as he said seriously, "Oh my gosh. I totally forgot about explaining things to

you! You must be clueless." "Just state the obvious." I say teasingly as I roll my eyes. "Ok, so... This is probably going to sound crazy..., but there is a group of

people that look like Disney villains that are trying to take over the world... And you were one of the few chosen to stop them." he spoke very slowly as to not

freak me out, and I must have scared him when I screamed and smiled jumping up and down. I didn't know what to say so I just continued to do my happy

dance and giggle. "Chloe...You know this isn't a game right? Its not safe..." _Wait a second... Isn't that what Finn said in book one?! _I think as I stop jumping and

my face grows serious. "It isn't safe." I repeat as he looks at me funny. "Maybe you need to get some rest. I'll take you to one of the other Keeper's houses

tomorrow where he'll explain everything." "Keepers?!" I say as I am getting very close to hyperventilation again. "Here take this sleeping bag. We need to get

some rest. Everything will be explained tomorrow." "Okay." I say as I let my eyes close and everything goes black.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a llllllooooonnnngggg time! I'll try to make this chapter longer than the other one. :))))))) :D

* * *

The next day...

"Wow." I say after I hear Josh explain everything in a very detailed and precise way. _So this must be the Philby of the team... _I think to myself as I try to piece

things together. Sawyer had taken me to Josh's house today and we were all hanging out in the living room. Josh was on the floor with his laptop on his

knees, Sawyer was on the couch with his feet propped up, and I was standing in the middle of them turning every few seconds to get the kinks out of my

knees. I wasn't used to sleeping in a sleeping bag on the hard ground. "So, Steve is like Wayne and he told you to find everyone and group us together that

way we can go to the green room to become DHI's. Am I correct?" I ask. "No, he told Sawyer to find everyone I am only helping. We still have to find Brittney

and Matt." "I'm guessing that Brittney is really beautiful and Matt is a football player?" "Yes." Josh replied a little stunned at my knowledge. "So I'm Willa...

That's nice." I say a little downcast knowing that I don't get Sawyer in the end. "Look, all of the Kingdom Keepers are valuable. You were chosen for a reason.

Each of us were. I am the brains, Sawyer is the leader, you are the one with ideas that save the team and your athletic abilities, Brittney is the athletic core,

and Matt is the sarcasm, creativity, and athletic part. We each play an important role-" "I get it. I get it. Please stop wasting time with your incredibly long

speech!" I cut him off as I realize how much like Willa I really am. "I think I know the Matt that you are talking about..." I say trying to get back to the subject.

"He goes to a school right next to mine." "Really? That's great!" Sawyer says not wanting to be excluded from the conversation. "Yeah, we should be able to

catch lunch if we leave like right now." I tell them as I head to the door not even waiting for them to follow. I had a new pep in my step. I was on a mission. _I _

_am a Kingdom Keeper..._ I kept on thinking. _I am a Kingdom Keeper!_


	3. Getting Everyone on the Same Side

The sun was out as the football players came out on the field ready to kick some but. They were all very confident because they had a secret weapon... Matt.

He could throw the ball a crazy length and he always had the most creative ways to get a touchdown. The first quarter went by quickly along with the second

and third. They were beating the other team fifty to zero. Matt was getting the touchdowns, blocking the offense, and getting the field goals like it was

nobody's business. They were all having a great time, and nobody expected what was about to follow. Matt seemed to zone out of the game. He just stood

still as the others zoomed past him. Something had caught his eye, but what or who could it be? Brittney. The school cheerleader had caught his eye when she

walked out on the corner of the field and did a routine with the rest of her squad. He made a mental note to talk to her at lunch then quickly shook his head

and seemed to get back in the game. He knew that they were already going to beat the other team, but he gave his all just the same. Five, four, three, two,

one, bbbbuuuuzzzzz the scoreboard blared. They won the game and Matt was the all star... Again. At lunch, Matt was congratulated and given love struck

stares by all the teenage girls when suddenly the room quieted as three unknown teenagers slowly made their way to his table.

* * *

_I hope we make it on time. I hope we make it on time._ I think as I drag the boys through the foreign hallways of the school building. _There! There he is!_ I think as

I spot him covered in sweat and being offered congratulations from other students. "Come on. Over here. He is over here." I say to the boys that are trying to

keep up with me. I walk up to Matt and say to his friends,"We'll borrow Matt for a minute. Bye!" I grab Matt and pull him over to where the boys are and say,

"Alright, I got Matt, now one of you explain what is going on to him. I'm going to find Britney." I walk over to the different tables looking for a girl that looks

outstanding while I leave Sawyer and Josh hanging with a clueless Matt. "Excuse me," I say to a beautiful girl, "are you Brittney?" I ask. "Yes, I am. Why? And

who are you? Don't waste my time if your asking for make up tips, just look it up, okay?" She replies all prissy and full of attitude. "First off, I hate make up, so

why would that thought even cross my mind? Secondly, my name is Chloe, but you can call me Willa. And, last but not least, follow me and we'll fill you in."

"Who's we?" she asks dis trustingly. "See those three cute boys over there?" I ask knowing that that is her pinpoint. "I'm with them and you are about to be

too if you follow me." "Okay!" she says without a hint of distrust.

* * *

Sorry it's so short! I'm tired and I'll update it another day. It's already 1:30am! :( I would keep on writing, but it would probably sound like foolishness. :b

Btw...I need more reviews plz! It helps a lot. Seriously, a writer needs her ideas... thx :)

* * *

Sawyer's Pov

_Really? Really Chloe? Did you really just find her like that? Will you please tell me your secrets on how you manage to figure everything out so quickly? _I think as Chloe

returns less than five minutes later than when she left us.. _Britney was hot, but I wasn't into girls like that. I like a girl for her personality and her reasoning_

_and judging by this one, she was definitely not my type. If there was any girl that I would be interested in it would be Chloe, but she doesn't seem to have any_

_attraction to me...Her beautiful hazel eyes...Her perfect short brown hair...Her gentle smile...Her teasing ways...Man, I really do like her... _"Sawyer! Snap out of it!"

Josh yelled into my ear. I realized that I had been staring right at Chloe as I was in my perfect little world where she and I were meant to be. "Seriously

Sawyer... Stop looking at me like that." Chloe said blushing and looking at the floor. _Well that was a better reaction than I __had expected... Maybe she does have_

_ feelings for me after all... _"You two lovebirds are grossing me out! Guys stop it okay!" Matt says with a hysterical smile. Chloe blushes an even deeper red and I

wish that I can make everyone shut up that way she can be the way she was before I started staring at her. "Enough!" I say realizing that we need to have

everyone on the same side. "Josh, please explain to Matt and Brittany everything. Chloe, can you hack?" "Is my mom an Otk?" she says smiling. "But, I thought

that you hacked Alexis's laptop once..." I reply confused. "Sawyer...My mom is an Otk... I can hack just give me the details and I'm on it." she replies. "Your

mom is an otk!? Since when? We'll get to the hacking later." "I thought that you already knew... That night when you rescued me... She was trying to take me

to Disney World when we were supposed to go to someone's sleep over and she had unnatural green eyes. It was scary seeing her like that." She says trying

to blink back the tears in her lovely hazel eyes. "I didn't know... I'm sorry that you had to go through that and even more sorry that I asked. Please forgive

me..." I say regretfully. "No! I'm okay! Don't make this bigger than it really is." she says as she vigorously shakes her head causing a tear to escape. I grab her

arm and pull her into a hug as she sobs on my shoulder. "I'm sorry... Look, everything will be ok... I promise." I say as she starts shaking from the harshness of

her emotions._ I wish I could help her. I wish I could take the pain __away from her. _I think as the other Keepers come with curious stares pointed at the both of us

in each others' arms. "Give her some space guys." I mouth to them not wanting to embarrass her again. She steps away from me now that she has stopped

crying and gives me a sad smile as she says," Now what was it that you wanted hacked?"

* * *

So... How'd you like it? Was it good enough? lol


End file.
